Paper Mario: The Play, the Movie, the RPG
by fiction idea
Summary: Paper Mario 64 with extensive creative liberties taken. Inspired by Aroramage's "Super Mario 64 DS CARA the fanfic".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _A/N: Every time I end up making a story I end up quitting after at most 3 chapters. Hopefully this time I'll finish one. I've been wanting to write a story inspired by Aroramage's "Super Mario 64 DS CARA the fanfic" for a long time. I felt that with that story, as much as I loved it, towards the end it felt like "here's a battle, use your most powerful moves, drama drama blah blah blah" and it became boring. I want to create a similar story in my own style that preserves the humour and randomness and wit, but doesn't falter and become cliché and predictable. A lot of the battle system is inspired by Aroramage's story, but I changed a few things here and there._

* * *

It was a normal day for Mario, again. Then Parrakarry came around and delivered an invite to Princess Peach's celebration. Because it was Peach who sent the letter, he went to the party.

Mario: Wait a second here, you call that an intro!? It's barely 2 lines long!

Oh? Give me a break, Mario! I haven't been writing for ages! I suppose I could try again, but if you keep interrupting me, we won't even GET to the story this chapter!

AHEM

It was an ordinary day in the mushroom kingdom for Mario and his brother. Birds were chirping, probably in complaint after Mario took a hammer to their tree to shake the coins out. While he was at it, he also checked the bushes. He had just stepped inside for a moment when the familiar mail call came.

Parrakarry: MAIL CALL!  
Mario: Hold your horses, I'm coming!  
Parrakarry: But I have wings, not horses…

At this, Mario stepped outside the house to grab the mail. An unfortunate gust of wind entered through the open door knocking Luigi's house of cards down, and much to his dismay Mario paid it no mind.

Parrakarry: I have a letter for you!  
Mario: Any idea who sent it?  
Parrakarry: Not a clue!  
Mario: Well let's see. If it was Bowser who sent it, it would be after kidnapping Peach, but judging from the lack of smoke in the distance, and the fact that it wasn't delivered by a screaming Toad, we can rule that one out. The envelope is too empty for it to be a flyer or regular mail advert. It could be the government, but I just sent my taxes in two days ago, usually it takes a week for them to respond. It doesn't smell like onions, so it can't be from Wario, likewise it doesn't smell like the tropics which rules out Yoshi and DK. There's no return address which means it didn't come from overseas. Therefore, by the process of elimination, this letter was, without a doubt, sent by Princess Peach!  
Parrakarry: You know, that kind of makes sense seeing as how it says "to my dearest Mario" on the back.  
Mario: Well, that too, but that's beside the point. Let's see… invitation to a party, cake involved, blah blah blah, the usual stuff. Well, let's go Luigi.

As Mario re-entered his house, another unfortunate breeze slipped through the door too, knocking down Luigi's house of cards again after he had just finished rebuilding it. Luigi glared at his brother, but followed him to the party none-the-less.

* * *

Peach: Now, wasn't that fun Mario?  
Mario: *groan*  
Peach: *sigh* next time, lay off the Tasty Tonics, you'll feel so much better afterwards.

Suddenly the castle shook!

Peach: Oh no! The castle's shaking! It's an earthquake! THE APOCALYPSE IS HAPPENING!  
Passing toad: Or it's just Bowser about to kidnap you.  
Peach: That too.

 _Meanwhile in Bowser's castle…_

Bowser: Did you remember the balloons and streamers?  
Minions: Yes sir!

 _Back to Peach_

Peach: Ok, maybe not kidnap.

Suddenly Bowser burst through the wall!

Bowser: Mwahaha! I heard you were having a party so I brought some decorations! Also, what happened to Mario? Was it the Tasty Tonics again?  
Peach: Yep.  
Mario: *groan* Hey Bowser, how's it been?  
Bowser: Pretty good, just put the finishing touching on my new car for the upcoming Mario Kart.  
Mario: Sweet. So, you here for the princess, or…?  
Bowser: Well, now that you mention it... Yeah, might as well. You ok with that Peach?  
Peach: Doesn't really matter to me.  
Mario: Well, with that settled, shall we fight?

 _Battle 1 start!_

Infamous Couple!  
Mario: 10 HP, 5 FP, (Dizzy)  
Peach: 5 HP, 10 FP

Infamous Villain!  
Bowser: 10 HP, 10 FP

Mario jumps onto Bowser for 1 damage (dmg)!  
Peach sits around and does nothing!

Bowser swipes his claws at Mario for 1 dmg!

Infamous Couple!  
Mario: 9 HP, 5 FP, (Dizzy)  
Peach: 5 HP, 10 FP

Infamous Villain!  
Bowser: 9 HP, 10 FP

Mario jumps onto Bowser for 1 dmg!  
Peach cries out Mario's name! Nothing happens!

Bowser swipes his claws at Mario for 1 dmg!

Infamous Couple!  
Mario: 8 HP, 5 FP, (Dizzy)  
Peach: 5 HP, 10 FP

Infamous Villain!  
Bowser: 8 HP, 10 FP

Mario jumps at Bowser! The attack misses!

Mario: Excuse me!?

Hey! You're dizzy right now Mario! Sometimes your attacks will miss!

Peach throws a turnip at Bowser using 2 FP for a MAXIMUM 999 dmg! It's so much damage that it underflows and actually does 2 dmg! Bowser is stunned!

Bowser cannot attack because he is stunned!

Infamous Couple!  
Mario: 8 HP, 5 FP, (Dizzy)  
Peach: 5 HP, 8 FP

Infamous Villain!  
Bowser: 6 HP, 10 FP, (Stunned)

Mario drinks another Tasty Tonic! Mario is no longer Dizzy!  
Peach throws the empty soda can at Bowser for 1 dmg!

Bowser is still stunned and cannot attack!

Bowser is no longer stunned!

Infamous Couple!  
Mario: 8 HP, 5 FP  
Peach: 5 HP, 8 FP

Infamous Villain!  
Bowser: 5 HP, 10 FP

Mario jumps on Bowser but accidentally jumps onto his horn! Mario takes 2 dmg!  
Peach shields herself with her parasol!

Bowser pulls out the Star Rod!

Mario: Wait, WHAT!? You can't just go around using that!  
Bowser: Says who? I stole this Star Rod fair and square! Seriously, I was just minding my own business at Faire Square waiting for people to land on me when I found this thing on the ground.  
Mario: Ok, faire enough.

Bowser pulls out the Star Rod! Using 5 FP he supercharges himself!

Infamous Couple!  
Mario: 6 HP, 5 FP  
Peach: 5 HP, 8 FP, (Shielded)

Infamous Villain!  
Bowser: 5 HP, 5 FP, (Supercharged)

Mario: Time for the big guns.

Mario uses 2 FP to throw a fireball at Bowser! Bowser is unaffected!  
Peach continues to shield herself!

Bowser swipes his claws at Mario for 3 dmg!

Infamous Couple!  
Mario: 3 HP, 3 FP, (Danger!)  
Peach: 5 HP, 8 FP, (Shielded)

Infamous Villain!  
Bowser: 5 HP, 5 FP, (Supercharged)

Bowser: HAHA! Don't you see? I'm invincible!  
Mario: We'll see about that!

Mario uses 2 FP to throw another fireball at Bowser for 0 dmg!  
Peach uses 4 FP to give Mario a mushroom! Mario is healed 5 HP!

Bowser: Time to end this!

Bowser uses 1 FP and breathes fire at the Infamous Couple! Mario takes a CRITICAL 10 dmg! Peach blocks the attack with her parasol!

Peach is no longer shielded!

Infamous Couple!  
Mario: 0 HP, 3 FP, (KO)  
Peach: 5 HP, 4 FP

Infamous Villain!  
Bowser: 5 HP, 4 FP, (Supercharged)

 _Battle 1 end!_

Peach: MARIO! NOOOO!  
Bowser: It's curtains for him I'm afraid!

Bowser charges up the star rod and strikes lightning at Mario! He goes flying! Literally! He just sprouts wings and slowly glides down to the ground!

Bowser: Curses! I should have known that there would be Red Bull at the party!

Fortunately for Bowser, Mario glides into a low flying airplane which strips him of his wings. Mario goes plummeting to the ground as Peach cries out for him.  
The curtain fades to black.

* * *

 _A/N: So, hopefully this was at least slightly entertaining. I'll update the story whenever I feel like it, so don't expect a regular schedule. Also, leave ideas for random stuff to happen in reviews. The ones I like best I'll add onto the Wheel of Plot Devices (WPD) for a chance to show up in the story!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _A/N: Well, no reviews yet, but fortunately there are already a few options on the WPD to pull from until we get some viewer suggestions. Honestly, this has been really fun to write so far, so I don't think I'll be quitting this any time soon._

* * *

It was a seemingly ordinary day in Goomba Village. Everyday was a seemingly ordinary day in Goomba Village. In fact, one could even go far as to say that every day in EVERY town and village is a seemingly ordinary day, until something unordinary happens, that is. For the goombas living in their village, today was one of those days in which something rather unordinary happened.

Goombario: You don't need to get all philosophical you know.

Oh shush you. Anyway, the strange and highly unusual thing that occurred was the sudden audible thud striking the ground nearby.

Goombario: But Mario's made of paper… Paper doesn't fall with nearly enough force to make a thud like that…

Stop nitpicking at every detail, you'll ruin everything! How about YOU tell the story then, if you don't like the way I tell it?

Goombario: *sigh* Well, I was just taking my usual walk through the woods when I noticed Mario laying there on the ground. I called for some help and we moved him to the nearby toad house in our village. In fact, he should be waking up any minute now.

Suddenly violent screams are heard along with the sound of glass breaking. Mario wanders out of the toad house looking worried and confused.

Goombario: Mario! You're awake!  
Mario: *groggy* I am? Oh, ok…  
Goombario: We were so worried when we heard about the princess. You're going to save her, right?  
Mario: *suddenly alert* The princess! I need to go save her!

At that, Mario walks over to the nearby gate leading out towards Toad Town. Goompapa is standing in front of the gate with a wrench in his hand.

Mario: I need to get by! The princess was kidnapped!  
Goompapa: Mah boy, you ain't going anywhere with this gate broken down like this.  
Mario: Ok, something there doesn't make sense. How does a gate break down? Why can't I go around it or climb over it? It's completely inconceivable that a single broken gate could completely isolate the entirety of the village!  
Goompapa: You know, you have a point, but according to the script you're supposed to go visit Goompa to ask about his hammer which he is using to fix the veranda. During that time I'm supposed to fix the entire gate, but before you walk through it, Kammy crushes it with a giant block which can only be broken by a hammer, so you go back to Goompa…  
Mario: I get it, I get it, but that doesn't mean it's not pointless!

At that, Kammy Koopa flies in and crushes the gate with a giant block which can only be broken by a hammer.

Kammy: Hehehe! Did someone mention my name?  
Goompapa: Goomba damn it! I hadn't finished fixing that thing yet! You're early!  
Kammy: Well tough luck! Since when do villains follow their schedules anyway?  
Mario: Actually…  
Kammy: Nobody asked you! Enough with this! Engaurde!

 _Battle 1 start!_

Lone Plumber!  
Mario: 10 HP, 5 FP

Awkward Goombas!  
Goombario: 5 HP, 5 FP  
Goompapa: 8 HP, 3 FP

Flying Hag!  
Kammy: 10 HP, 15 FP

Kammy: HAG!? You're calling me a HAG!?  
Goompapa: Forget that! We aren't even supposed to be fighting you!

Just roll with it, I thought it would be entertaining! Geez, everyone's a critic…

Mario jumps onto Kammy for 1 dmg!

Goombario headbonks Kammy for 1 dmg!  
Goompapa throws his wrench at Kammy for 2 dmg!

Kammy uses 1 FP to shoot a blast at Mario for 2 dmg!

Lone Plumber!  
Mario: 8 HP, 5 FP

Awkward Goombas!  
Goombario: 5 HP, 5 FP  
Goompapa: 8 HP, 3 FP

Flying Hag!  
Kammy: 6 HP, 14 FP

Mario jumps on Kammy again for 1 dmg!

Goombario headbonks Kammy for 1 dmg!  
Goompapa retrieves his wrench!

Kammy uses 3 FP to clone herself!

Kammy: Hehehe! Now let's see how you deal with me!

Lone Plumber!  
Mario: 8 HP, 5 FP

Awkward Goombas!  
Goombario: 5 HP, 5 FP  
Goompapa: 8 HP, 3 FP

Flying Hags!  
Kammy: 4 HP, 11 FP, (Danger!)  
Kammy Clone 1: 4 HP, 11 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!) (Danger!)  
Kammy Clone 2: 4 HP, 11 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!) (Danger!)  
Kammy Clone 3: 4 HP, 11 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!) (Danger!)

Mario jumps on Kammy, but it was a clone! He deals 1 dmg!

Goombario headbonks Kammy, but it was also a clone! It takes 1 dmg!  
Goompapa throws his wrench at Kammy and hits the real one for 2 dmg!

Kammy uses 5 FP and heals herself and her clones to max!  
Kammy Clone 1 uses 1 FP and fires a blast at Mario for 2 dmg!  
Kammy Clone 2 uses 1 FP and fires a blast at Mario for 2 dmg!  
Kammy Clone 3 uses 1 FP and fires a blast at Mario for 2 dmg!

Lone Plumber!  
Mario: 2 HP, 5 FP, (Danger!)

Awkward Goombas!  
Goombario: 5 HP, 5 FP  
Goompapa: 8 HP, 3 FP

Flying Hags!  
Kammy: 10 HP, 6 FP  
Kammy Clone 1: 10 HP, 10 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!)  
Kammy Clone 2: 10 HP, 10 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!)  
Kammy Clone 3: 10 HP, 10 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!)

Goombario: It's no use! We can't win at this rate!  
Goompapa: Don't give up yet son! OH GOOOOOOOOMAAAAA!

At this, Gooma, followed by Goompa, Goombaria, and Goomama leave the house and join the Awkward Goombas!

Lone Plumber!  
Mario: 2 HP, 5 FP, (Danger!)

Awkward Goombas!  
Goombario: 5 HP, 5 FP  
Goompapa: 8 HP, 3 FP  
Gooma: 9 HP, 4 FP  
Goompa: 9 HP, 2 FP  
Goombaria: 4 HP, 4 FP  
Goomama: 9 HP, 6 FP

Flying Hags!  
Kammy: 10 HP, 6 FP  
Kammy Clone 1: 10 HP, 10 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!)  
Kammy Clone 2: 10 HP, 10 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!)  
Kammy Clone 3: 10 HP, 10 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!)

Mario jumps onto Kammy Clone 2 for 1 dmg!

Goombario headbonks Kammy for 1 dmg!  
Goompapa retrieves his wrench!  
Gooma uses Knitting Needle Madness for 2 FP! She stabs her kitting needles at Kammy Clone 2 for 2+2 dmg!  
Goompa throws his hammer at Kammy Clone 3 for 2 dmg!  
Goombaria uses Kiss for 2 FP! She kisses Mario healing him to max!  
Goomama uses Secret Mother Skills for 2 FP! She does something motherly to Kammy for 2 dmg!

Kammy charges an attack for 3 FP!  
Kammy Clone 1 uses 1 FP to fire a blast at Mario for 2 dmg!  
Kammy Clone 2 uses 1 FP to fire a blast at Goombaria for 2 dmg!  
Kammy Clone 3 uses 1 FP to fire a blast at Goompa for 2 dmg!

Lone Plumber!  
Mario: 8 HP, 5 FP

Awkward Goombas!  
Goombario: 5 HP, 5 FP  
Goompapa: 8 HP, 3 FP  
Gooma: 9 HP, 2 FP  
Goompa: 7 HP, 2 FP  
Goombaria: 2 HP, 2 FP, (Danger!)  
Goomama: 9 HP, 4 FP

Flying Hags!  
Kammy: 7 HP, 3 FP, (Charging!)  
Kammy Clone 1: 10 HP, 9 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!)  
Kammy Clone 2: 5 HP, 9 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!)  
Kammy Clone 3: 8 HP, 9 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!)

Mario uses 2 FP to shoot a fireball at Kammy Clone 1 for 3 dmg!

Goombario uses Multibonk for 2 FP on Kammy Clone 3 for 1+1+1 dmg!  
Goompapa throws his wrench at Kammy for 2 dmg!  
Gooma stabs her knitting needle at Kammy Clone 3 for 2 dmg!  
Goompa retrieves his hammer!  
Goombaria headbonks Kammy for 0 dmg!  
Goomama uses Secret Motherly Skills for 2 FP! She does something motherly to Kammy for 2 dmg!

Kammy releases a blast of lightning at the Awkward Goombas for 4 dmg each! Goombaria is KO'd! Goomama goes into a panic!  
Kammy Clone 1 uses 1 FP to fire a blast at Gooma for 2 dmg!  
Kammy Clone 2 charges an attack for 3 FP!  
Kammy Clone 3 uses 1 FP to fire a blast at Mario for 2 dmg!

Lone Plumber!  
Mario: 6 HP, 3 FP

Awkward Goombas!  
Goombario: 1 HP, 3 FP, (Danger!)  
Goompapa: 4 HP, 3 FP, (Danger!)  
Gooma: 3 HP, 2 FP, (Danger!)  
Goompa: 3 HP, 2 FP, (Danger!)  
Goombaria: 0 HP, 2 FP, (KO)  
Goomama: 5 HP, 2 FP, (Panicked!) (Danger!)

Flying Hags!  
Kammy: 3 HP, 3 FP, (Danger!)  
Kammy Clone 1: 7 HP, 8 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!)  
Kammy Clone 2: 5 HP, 6 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!) (Charging!)  
Kammy Clone 3: 2 HP, 8 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!) (Danger!)

Mario uses 2 FP and fires a fireball at Kammy Clone 3 for 3 dmg! Kammy Clone 3 is KO'd!

Goombario uses 2 FP for a Multibonk! But he misses!

Goombario: What!?

Kammy: I knew that close call badge would pay off!

Goompapa retrieves his wrench!  
Gooma uses Knitting Needle Madness for 2 FP! She attacks Kammy Clone 1 for 2+2 dmg!  
Goompa throws his hammer at Kammy for 2 dmg!  
Goomama is too panicked to attack!

Kammy uses 3 FP to heal herself to max!  
Kammy Clone 1 uses 1 FP and fires a blast at Mario, only to miss and go off into the distance! A few seconds later a random scream is heard!  
Kammy Clone 2 releases a wave a lightning onto the Awkward Goombas for 4 dmg each! Goombario is KO'd! Goompapa is KO'd! Gooma is KO'd! Goompa is KO'd!

Lone Plumber!  
Mario: 6 HP, 1 FP

Awkward Goombas!  
Goombario: 0 HP, 3 FP, (KO)  
Goompapa: 0 HP, 3 FP, (KO)  
Gooma: 0 HP, 2 FP, (KO)  
Goompa: 0 HP, 2 FP, (KO)  
Goombaria: 0 HP, 2 FP, (KO)  
Goomama: 1 HP, 2 FP, (Panicked!) (PERIL!)

Flying Hags!  
Kammy: 10 HP, 0 FP  
Kammy Clone 1: 3 HP, 7 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!)  
Kammy Clone 2: 5 HP, 6 FP, (Disguised as Kammy!)  
Kammy Clone 0: 0 HP, 8 FP, (KO)

Mario uses jump but is interrupted by Goomama!

Goomama: You!  
Kammy: Me?

Goomama: How dare you! How DARE you! You monster! YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER!  
Goomama uses Motherly Rage!  
Goomama turns SUPER SAYAN and attacks the Flying Hags for a MAXIMUM 99 dmg each! Kammy, Kammy Clone 1, and Kammy Clone 2 are KO'd!

Lone Plumber!  
Mario: 6 HP, 1 FP

Awkward Goombas!  
Goombario: 0 HP, 3 FP, (KO)  
Goompapa: 0 HP, 3 FP, (KO)  
Gooma: 0 HP, 2 FP, (KO)  
Goompa: 0 HP, 2 FP, (KO)  
Goombaria: 0 HP, 2 FP, (KO)  
Goomama: 1 HP, 2 FP, (SUPER SAYAN!) (PERIL!)

Flying Hags!  
Kammy: 0 HP, 0 FP, (KO)  
Kammy Clone 1: 0 HP, 7 FP, (KO)  
Kammy Clone 2: 0 HP, 6 FP, (KO)  
Kammy Clone 0: 0 HP, 8 FP, (KO)

 _Battle 2 end!_

Kammy: O.o  
Mario: That's what you get for messing with a mother!  
Goomama: *glares*

At that, Kammy quickly flew away in retreat. Goomama and Mario carried the unconscious goombas into the house to rest. As they waited, the author changed scenes to prevent having to narrate several hours of conversation between Goomama and Mario.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Peach's castle_

Peach: If only Mario were here…  
Bowser: *entering Peach's room* Well, you'll always have me.  
Peach: *screams* GET OUT! I'M DRESSING!  
Bowser: Oh my Goomba, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean… *leaves*

* * *

 _Back at the goomba's house_

Well wasn't that a fast few hours?

Mario: …and that's what happened while you guys were knocked out.  
Goombaria: *groans*  
Goombario: I feel like I was hit by a 10 tonne truck…  
Goomama: It'll pass dears.  
Mario: Anyway, I need to get going. Peach isn't going to save herself.  
Peach: How rude!  
Bowser: Hey! Get back to the castle!  
Goompa: You've forgotten that that dastardly Kammy blocked the way out!  
Mario: Darn it! You mean we still have to go through the entire plot of the veranda falling down and having to find the hammer in the leftmost bush and fight Jr. Troopa?  
Goompa: Yeah, pretty much. AHEM, I mean, I accidentally threw my hammer over the fence during the fight with Kammy, but I believe I have a spare one on the veranda! You should join me in retrieving it, Mario!  
Mario: *sigh* If you insist.

 _Meanwhile on the veranda_

Gasp! The veranda is gone! Mario and Goompa plummet to their doom! Again! Who could possible have seen this coming!

Mario: Yeah, I saw this one coming.

No, no you didn't!

Mario: Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did, seeing as how I just described the entire event a few lines ago.

But you didn't mention the sharks!

Mario: Sharks!? WHAT sharks!?

THESE sharks! The ones I just conveniently summoned!

Mysterious round thing: SAVE YOURSELF SPOON!  
Older mysterious round thing: BARGO! I'll save you! *fights off 21 sharks*

Oh… ok then… I guess we WON'T have any sharks. Back to the story!

Goompa: Oomph! I've had better landings.  
Mario: Ugh, let's just get this hammer and leave.

Mario and Goompa enter a large grassy area filled with bushes. Mario checks each and every bush until he finds the hammer!

Goompa: Dundundunda! You got the hammer!  
Mario: Cool. So according to this strategy guide, there should be a dolly belonging to Goombaria in… this tree over here.  
Goompa: Hey! You can't use a strategy guide! That's cheating!  
Mario: #dealwithit

So Mario hits the hammer with the tree and grabs the dolly. The duo then attempt to leave the field but are ambushed by… by…

Mario: By what?

Ambushed by the…

Wheel…

Of…

FORTUNE!

I mean

PLOT DEVICES!

Hello and WELCOME to the annual game show where WE, yes that's right viewers, you get a say in this too, spin this wheel randomly to determine what happens next in the story! And today, we rolled a… drum roll please…

*Insert the sound of drums here*

Master: Hey! That's my line!

Er… ANYWAY! We rolled a…

NINE! Which on our wheel is "Peach does something!"

We shall now cut to Princess Peach!

* * *

 _Back at Peach's Castle_

Peach: So, how did we get into the air ducts?  
Twink: Plot Device!  
Peach: Ok… but how did you even get here? We aren't supposed to meet until after Mario talks to the star spirits on Shooting Star Summit…  
Twink: Plot Device…?  
Peach: Well, if you say so. According to this extremely convenient map that I so happen to have due to a Plot Device, we're supposed to turn left… around now.

Unfortunately for Peach, she was holding the map upside down, so instead of turning left, they were supposed to turn right. Going to the left led them to a 10 foot drop into the kitchen in which Peach was shortly recaptured.

That's all for now folks, join us next time on "Peach does something!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mario_

Mario: So, isn't Jr. Troopa supposed to be fighting us about now?  
Goompa: According to the script… yes, he IS supposed to be fighting us right now.  
Mario: Well, I'm tired of waited, let's go.

And so Mario and Co. continued down the path, stopping only to collect a fire flower on a high up ledge. As they walk, they come across the unconscious body of Jr. Troopa. His face is covered in scratches, and multicoloured liquid pools around his feet. Glass fragments are found all around him.

Mario: O.o What happened here!?

 _Cue flashback_

Jr. Troopa: I LOVE sitting in my playground drinking rainbow lemonade :D

Suddenly a random blast of magic comes out of nowhere and hits the glass of lemonade causing it to explode in Jr. Troopa's face. He screams and then passes out.

 _End flashback_

Mario: Oh… that explains things.

Eventually Mario and Goompa make there way back to Goomba Village.

Mario: Why is it even called a village if it consists solely of two buildings, one of which has a family of 6 goombas, the other a single toad?  
Goompa: Well back in the day…  
Mario: How about you tell me later?

And so Mario and Goompa enter the village, but are blocked by another gate.

Goompa: Not to worry! I should have a key somewhere! Maybe…  
Mario: Ugh, forget this!

Mario uses his hammer on the gate, knocking it to pieces and clearing the path.

Mario: There, problem solved.  
Goompa: But… the GATE! It's BROKEN!  
Mario: Eh, It'll give Goompapa something to fix.

At that, they joined back up with the other goombas.

Goompapa: Aha! I see you've found the hammer!  
Goombaria: And my dolly! Oh I missed you so much!  
Mario: Yeah, I can finally go out to save the princess.  
Goompa: Not so fast, Starfox!  
Mario: Oh what now?  
Goompa: It's dangerous to go alone! Take my grandson with you!  
Goombario: What!? Hold on, I didn't…  
Goompa: Good! It's settled then! I'm sure he'll be a valuable partner to you Mario. Oh, and while I'm at it, take this too! It's a power bounce badge! It allows you to, you guessed it, power bounce!  
Mario: O-oh, ok. Uh… thanks? But about Goombario…  
Goompa: Oh it's no trouble at all! He costs us too much in groceries anyway.  
Mario: Mmmn…  
Goombario: Well, I guess it's settled… I AM your biggest fan anyway, Mario. Onwards we go!

And so the newly united duo scrambled into the distance.

* * *

 _A/N: Woah, I did NOT expect this chapter to be so long! I guess good writing really flows, not that this is any good. The WPD worked out nicely; there were several options that I really didn't want to roll this early on in the story. And yes, it was completely random what happened at that point. If you want your idea to be a possibility to roll, leave it in a review and I might add it! Anyway, battle stats. Members on Mario's party will gain between 1-4 maximum HP and 1-3 maximum FP at the end of every successful battle, whereas other characters that periodically show up will gain stats as I see fit._

 _Anyways, this is by far the longest chapter to any story I've every written, let's hope I keep this train up!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _A/N: Just a reminder that if you leave a suggestion for the Wheel of Plot Devices in a review, there is a high chance that it will be added to the list of possibilities. The earlier you do it, the more chances it will have to be selected randomly._

* * *

Last time we left our intrepid heroes, they had just started there adventure…

Goombario: Intrepid? That's the word you used?

Yes, "intrepid". It's an adjective, meaning resolutely fearless, dauntless, as in "an intrepid explorer".

Goombario: Thank you …

Oh shush you. As I was saying, when we last left our heroes, they had just begun their adventure. Many perils awaited! Many dangers yet to come! Why, for their very first step, they had to cross the dreaded Goomba Road! How will our heroes cope!?

Goombario: It's only 6 screens actually. Most of those are pretty harmless too…

Oh and you would know how?

Goombario: I live on the other side of it…? It's called picking up the mail.

Ok fine, you know what? Just for mouthing off, I'm making you and Mario get into EVERY BATTLE on Goomba Road. Then we'll see if you still call it "harmless".

Goombario: But…

STARTING NOW!

 _Battle 1 start!_

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 12 HP, 7 FP  
Goombario: 9 HP, 6 FP

Random Sign Goomba!  
Goomba: 2 HP, 0 FP

Mario jumps onto Goomba for 1 dmg!  
Goombario headbonks onto Goomba for 1 dmg! Goomba is KO'd!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 12 HP, 7 FP  
Goombario: 9 HP, 6 FP

Random Sign Goomba!  
Goomba: 0 HP, 0 FP

 _Battle 1 end!_

Goombario: Well, that was easy. If all the rest of the battles are like that, we'll be done in no time.

Did I say fight every battle on Goomba Road? I meant fight every battle on Goomba Road at once…

Goombario: Say what?

 _Battle 2 start!_

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 14 HP, 9 FP  
Goombario: 12 HP, 9 FP

Goomba Army!  
Goomba 1: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 2: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 3: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 4: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 5: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 6: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 7: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 8: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 9: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 10: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 11: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 12: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 13: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Spiky!)

Mario jumps on Goomba 2 for 1 dmg!  
Goombario headbonks Goomba 2 for 1 dmg! Goomba 2 is defeated!

Goomba 1 uses headbonk on Mario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 3 uses headbonk on Mario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 4 uses headbonk on Mario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 5 uses headbonk on Mario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 6 uses headbonk on Goombario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 7 uses headbonk on Goombario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 8 uses headbonk on Goombario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 9 uses headbonk on Mario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 10 uses headbonk on Goombario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 11 uses headbonk on Goombario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 12 uses headbonk on Goombario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 13 uses spiky headbonk on Mario for 2 dmg!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 7 HP, 9 FP, (Danger!)  
Goombario: 6 HP, 9 FP, (Danger!)

Goomba Army!  
Goomba 1: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 3: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 4: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 5: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 6: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 7: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 8: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 9: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 10: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 11: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 12: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 13: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Spiky!)

Goombario: Oh… sh*t…  
Mario: Time to get serious!

Mario uses 4 FP for Fireball Blitz! He shoots 5 fireballs at Goombas 1, 3, 4, 11, and 13 for 3 dmg each! Goombas 1, 3, 4, and 13 are KO'd! Goomba 11 dodges the attack! Goomba 13 drops his spiky helmet!  
Goombario uses Multibonk for 2 FP! He hits Goomba 8 for 1+1 dmg! Goomba 8 is KO'd!

Goomba 5 headbonks Mario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 6 picks up the Spiky Helmet!  
Goomba 7 headbonks Mario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 9 flies up really high!  
Goomba 10 headbonks Mario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 11 headbonks Mario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 12 headbonks Goombario for 1 dmg!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 3 HP, 5 FP, (Danger!)  
Goombario: 5 HP, 7 FP, (Danger!)

Goomba Army!  
Goomba 5: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 6: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Spiky!)  
Goomba 7: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Goomba 9: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying really high!)  
Goomba 10: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 11: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 12: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)

Mario uses Fireball Blitz for 4 FP! He shoots 3 fireballs at Goombas 5, 7, and 9! Goomba 9 dodges the attack due to his flight! Goombas 5 and 7 are KO'd!  
Goombario uses Multibonk on Goomba 10 for 2 FP! He hits for 1+1 dmg! Goomba 10 is KO'd!

Goomba 6 does a spiky headbonk onto Goombario for 2 dmg!  
Goomba 9 does a sky attack on Mario for 2 dmg! He takes 1 recoil dmg!  
Goomba 11 headbonks Goombario for 1 dmg!  
Goomba 12 headbonks Goombario for 1 dmg!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 1 HP, 1 FP, (Danger!)  
Goombario: 1 HP, 5 FP, (Danger!)

Goomba Army!  
Goomba 6: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Spiky!)  
Goomba 9: 1 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!) (Danger!)  
Goomba 11: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)  
Goomba 12: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)

Mario hammers Goomba 6 for 1 dmg!  
Goombario uses 2 FP for a multibank! He hits Goomba 11 for 1+1 dmg! Goomba 11 is KO'd!

Goomba 6 does a spiky headbonk onto Goombario for 2 dmg! Goombario is KO'd!  
Goomba 9 headbonks Mario for 1 dmg! Mario is KO'd!

Intrepid Heroes!

Mario: 0 HP, 1 FP, (KO!)  
Goombario: 0 HP, 3 FP, (KO!)

Goomba Army!  
Goomba 6: 1 HP, 0 FP, (Spiky!) (Danger!)  
Goomba 9: 1 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!) (Danger!)  
Goomba 12: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Flying!)

 _Battle 2 end!_

* * *

Upon their tragic defeat Goombario learned thenceforth to never to challenge the narrator of the story. Mario and Goombario then shortly wake up to find themselves tied up in cells across from each other.

Mario: *shouting across the hall* Hey Goombario! Are you awake!  
Goombario: *shouting back* No! I'm not!  
Mario: Ok! I'll formulate our plan of escape myself until you wake up!

Mario then, after managing to free one of his hands, grabs a nearby stick and starts drawing complicated calculus equations in the dirt on the floor, all while mumbling to himself. Meanwhile, Blue Goomba draws near to check on his prisoners.

Blue Goomba: Hey you! Mario! What do you think you're doing there with that stick!?  
Mario: I'm formulating complicated calculus equations to mastermind my escape. Mind giving me some help? I seem to have run into a problem.  
Blue Goomba: Problem? What kind of problem?  
Mario: Well, I need to take the anti-derivative of 6x^2 - 4x^2 from -2 to 3 corresponding with the height of the air duct over there, but something isn't working out with the integral…  
Blue Goomba: Oh that's a simple mistake. It should be 5x^2, not 6, that way… hey, wait a second, you're trying to escape!  
Mario: Yes, I am. And you just left the cell door open.

At that, Mario jumps towards the cell door, using the stick to cut off the rest of the ropes biding him. He then locks the cell door behind him, trapping Blue Goomba.

Blue Goomba: You won't escape! You'll never get past the boss!  
Mario: We'll see about that. Come on Goombario!  
Goombario: Could you unlock my cell first?  
Mario: Oh yeah, that would help. Come on!  
Blue Goomba: RED GOOMBA! THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! HELP!

Mario and Goombario quickly run down the corridor, up the stairs, and burst through the door into the throne room. Fortunately for them, it appears to be empty, so they rush for the door.

Goombario: Freedom!

Unfortunately for them, this freedom was short lived. Off in the distance, the ground starts shaking. The shaking gets closer and closer and closer until…

Yes that's right folks! It's that time of year again! Our BIGGEST SALE OFF!

Call this number now, and you'll get, not one, not two, but THREE super shrooms! All for the low low price of 19.99! Just pay shipping and handling!

NO NO NO! That is NOT what I meant to type at all! That's the last time I leave Speech-to-Text turned on when I'm watching TV. What is suppoed to happen is…

The WHEEL

OF

PLOT DEVICES!

What will it be this time? The roll is… SEVEN! Which means… suddenly Fuzzies!

Suddenly out of nowhere, 4 Fuzzies emerge out of a bush and attack!

 _Battle 3 start!_

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 14 HP, 9 FP  
Goombario: 12 HP, 9 FP

Suddenly Fuzzies!  
Fuzzy 1: 4 HP, 4 FP  
Fuzzy 2: 4 HP, 4 FP  
Fuzzy 3: 4 HP, 4 FP  
Fuzzy 4: 4 HP, 4 FP

Goombario: Well, this shouldn't be that hard…  
Blue Goomba: HOLD IT!

 _Battle 3 pause?_

Blue Goomba: You aren't going anywhere!

Mario and Goombario look behind them to see that Blue Goomba has escaped from the cell with the help of his brother, Red Goomba. Furthermore, the shaking ground is getting closer and closer until…

King Goomba: STOP THE PRISONERS!

King Goomba, along with Red and Blue Goombas join the battle! But it isn't over yet!

Jr. Troopa: HEY! Wait for me!  
Red Goomba: Ugh, it's the pipsqueak. What do you want now?  
Jr. Troopa: Mario skipped my first fight with him! I can't accept that!

Jr. Troopa joins the battle! But it isn't over yet! Out of nowhere, a bowl of Fruit Salad appears ready to fight! They want to join the battle too!

 _Grand Battle 1 start!_

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 14 HP, 9 FP  
Goombario: 12 HP, 9 FP

Suddenly Fuzzies!  
Fuzzy 1: 4 HP, 4 FP  
Fuzzy 2: 4 HP, 4 FP  
Fuzzy 3: 4 HP, 4 FP  
Fuzzy 4: 4 HP, 4 FP

Goomba Hierarchy!  
King Goomba: 10 HP, 5 FP  
Red Goomba: 7 HP, 4 FP  
Blue Goomba: 6 HP, 4 FP

Villain in Training!  
Jr. Troopa: 6 HP, 6 FP

Fruit Salad!  
Apple: 6 HP, 2 FP  
Banana: 4 HP, 6 FP  
Orange: 7 HP, 5 FP  
Lemon: 13 HP, 8 FP  
Lime: 11 HP, 7 FP  
Peach: 8 HP, 4 FP  
Plum: 5 HP, 2 FP  
Cherry: 2 HP, 10 FP  
Strawberry: 3 HP, 8 FP

Goombario: What the heck is THIS!?

Mario jumps on King Goomba for 1 dmg!  
Goombario uses 2 FP for Multibonk! He hits Fuzzy 4 for 1+1+1 dmg!

Fuzzy 1 uses HP Drain on Apple! Apple has 1 HP drained!  
Fuzzy 2 uses HP Drain on Red Goomba! Red Goomba has 1 HP drained!  
Fuzzy 3 uses HP Drain on Mario! Mario has 1 HP drained!  
Fuzzy 4 uses Super HP Drain for 1 FP! He drains Orange for 2 HP!

King Goomba uses Headbonk on Mario for 1 dmg!  
Red Goomba uses Headbonk on Jr. Troopa for 1 dmg!  
Blue Goomba uses Headbonk on Plum for 1 dmg!

Jr. Troopa jumps on Mario for 1 dmg!

Apple throws himself at Fuzzy 3 for 1 dmg!  
Banana uses 1 FP to peel himself! He distracts Fuzzy 1 and Red Goomba! Banana's def is lowered!  
Orange throws himself at Goombario for 1 dmg!  
Lemon uses 1 FP to sour himself!  
Lime uses 1 FP to sour himself!  
Starfruit uses 2 FP for Spinning Starfruit of DOOM! She attacks Fuzzy 2 for 1+1+2+1 dmg! Fuzzy 2 is KO'd!  
Plum throws himself at Goombario for 1 dmg!  
Cherry throws herself at King Goomba for 1 dmg!  
Strawberry throws herself at Fuzzy 3 for 1 dmg!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 11 HP, 9 FP  
Goombario: 10 HP, 7 FP

Suddenly Fuzzies!  
Fuzzy 1: 4 HP, 4 FP, (Distracted!)  
Fuzzy 3: 2 HP, 4 FP  
Fuzzy 4: 3 HP, 3 FP

Goomba Hierarchy!  
King Goomba: 9 HP, 5 FP  
Red Goomba: 6 HP, 4 FP, (Distracted!)  
Blue Goomba: 6 HP, 4 FP

Villain in Training!  
Jr. Troopa: 5 HP, 6 FP

Fruit Salad!

Apple: 5 HP, 2 FP  
Banana: 4 HP, 1 FP, (Peeled, lower def!)  
Orange: 5 HP, 5 FP  
Lemon: 13 HP, 7 FP, (Soured!)  
Lime: 11 HP, 6 FP, (Soured!)  
Starfruit: 8 HP, 2 FP  
Plum: 4 HP, 2 FP  
Cherry: 2 HP, 10 FP  
Strawberry: 3 HP, 8 FP

Mario uses Fireball Blitz for 4 FP! He shoots 5 fireballs at King Goomba, Starfruit, Orange, Strawberry, and Starfruit for 3 dmg each! Strawberry is KO'd!  
Goombario uses Multibonk for 2 FP on Lemon for 1+1+1+1 dmg! Goombario takes 1 dmg and becomes dizzy because Lemon is too sour!

Fuzzy 1 is too distracted too attack!  
Fuzzy 3 uses Super HP Drain for 1 FP! He drained 2 HP from Apple!  
Fuzzy 4 uses HP drain on Lime! Lime is too sour to be drained and Fuzzy 4 takes 1 dmg!

King Goomba stomps the ground! Spiky Chestnuts fall onto Mario, Fuzzy 1, Jr. Troopa, Plum, Lime, and Lemon for 3 dmg each!  
Red Goomba is too distracted to attack!  
Blue Goomba uses 2 FP for Multibonk! He attacks Mario for 1+1+1 dmg!

Jr. Troopa uses 3 FP! He goes full power and attacks Goombario for 2 dmg!

Apple throws himself at Red Goomba for 1 dmg!  
Banana starts gathering ingredients!  
Orange uses 2 FP for a Vitamin C Injection! He heals himself 3 HP!  
Lemon starts gathering ingredients!  
Lime uses 2 FP for a lime juice spray! He sprays his lime juice at Fuzzy 3 for 2 dmg! Fuzzy 3 is dizzy!  
Starfruit uses Spinning Starfruit of DOOM for 2 FP! She attacks Blue Goomba for 1+1+2 dmg!  
Plum throws himself at Goombario for 1 dmg!  
Cherry uses Double Trouble for 2 FP! She clones herself!

Fuzzy 1 and Red Goomba are no longer distracted!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 8 HP, 5 FP  
Goombario: 6 HP, 5 FP, (Dizzy!)

Suddenly Fuzzies!  
Fuzzy 1: 1 HP, 4 FP  
Fuzzy 3: 2 HP, 1 FP, (Dizzy!)  
Fuzzy 4: 2 HP, 3 FP

Goomba Hierarchy!  
King Goomba: 6 HP, 5 FP  
Red Goomba: 5 HP, 4 FP  
Blue Goomba: 4 HP, 4 FP

Villain in Training!

Jr. Troopa: 2 HP, 3 FP, (Full Power!)

Fruit Salad!

Apple: 3 HP, 2 FP  
Banana: 4 HP, 1 FP, (Peeled, lower def!) (Gathering!)  
Orange: 5 HP, 3 FP  
Lemon: 6 HP, 7 FP, (Sour!) (Gathering!)  
Lime: 8 HP, 4 FP, (Sour!)  
Starfruit: 2 HP, 0 FP  
Plum: 1 HP, 2 FP  
Cherry: 2 HP, 8 FP  
Cherry Clone: 2 HP, 8 FP

Mario uses 2 FP for a Power Bounce! He does 3 dmg to King Goomba!  
Goombario Headbonks Apple for 1 dmg! Apple is bruised!

Fuzzy 1 uses Super HP Drain for 1 FP! He drains 2 HP from Starfruit! Starfruit is KO'd!  
Fuzzy 3 uses Super HP Drain for 1 FP! He targets Mario but misses because he's dizzy!  
Fuzzy 4 uses Super HP Drain for 1 FP! He drains 2 HP from Red Goomba!

King Goomba: Formation time! We're getting slaughtered out here!

King Goomba calls for a formation! King Goomba, Red Goomba, and Blue Goomba form a tower for 3 FP each! Their def is increased!

Jr. Troopa uses 3 FP to fully heal himself!

Apple throws himself at Jr. Troopa for 1 dmg! Apple takes 1 dmg from the bruise! Apple is KO'd!  
Banana takes his ingredients and temporarily leaves offscreen!  
Orange throws himself at King Goomba for 0 dmg!  
Lemon takes his ingredients and goes offscreen!  
Lime sprays sour juice at Red Goomba using 2 FP! Red Goomba takes 1 dmg!  
Plum throws himself at Mario for 1 dmg!  
Cherry clones herself using Double Trouble for 2 FP!  
Cherry Clone clones itself using Double Trouble for 2 FP!

Goombario and Fuzzy 3 are no longer dizzy!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 7 HP, 3 FP  
Goombario: 6 HP, 5 FP

Suddenly Fuzzies!  
Fuzzy 1: 3 HP, 3 FP  
Fuzzy 3: 2 HP, 2 FP  
Fuzzy 4: 4 HP, 1 FP

Goomba Hierarchy!  
King Goomba: 3 HP, 2 FP, (In a tower, higher def!)  
Red Goomba: 2 HP, 1 FP, (In a tower, higher def!)  
Blue Goomba: 4 HP, 1 FP, (In a tower, higher def!)

Villain in Training!  
Jr. Troopa: 5 HP, 0 FP, (Full Power!)

Fruit Salad!  
Banana: 4 HP, 1 FP, (Peeled, lower def!) (Offscreen!)  
Orange: 5 HP, 3 FP  
Lemon: 6 HP, 7 FP, (Sour!) (Offscreen!)  
Lime: 8 HP, 2 FP, (Sour!)  
Plum: 1 HP, 2 FP  
Cherry: 2 HP, 6 FP  
Cherry Clone 1: 2 HP, 6 FP  
Cherry Clone 2: 2 HP, 6 FP  
Cherry Clone 3: 2 HP, 6 FP

Mario uses Power Bounce for 2 FP on Red Goomba! Red Goomba is KO'd!

Blue Goomba: Big Brother! No! I'LL KILL YOU MARIO!

Blue Goomba gets a power boost!  
Goombario uses Multibonk on King Goomba using 2 FP for 0+0 dmg!

Fuzzy 1 drains 1 HP from Mario!  
Fuzzy 3 does a Super HP Drain for 1 FP! He drains 2 HP from Mario!  
Fuzzy 4 drains 1 HP from Jr. Troopa!

King Goomba does a Tower Attack! He hits Goombario for 2 dmg!  
Blue Goomba does a Tower Attack! He hits Mario for 3 dmg!

Jr. Troopa jumps on Cherry Clone 2 for 2 dmg! Cherry Clone 2 is KO'd!

Banana comes back onscreen baked into banana bread! His def rose to normal!  
Orange uses 3 FP for a Rainbow Multivitamin! Orange is powered up!  
Lemon comes back onscreen prepared into some lemonade!  
Lime throws himself at Fuzzy 3 for 1 dmg!  
Plum throws himself at Fuzzy 4 for 1 dmg!  
Cherry clones herself using Double Trouble for 2 FP!  
Cherry Clone 1 clones itself using Double Trouble for 2 FP!  
Cherry Clone 3 clones itself using Double Trouble for 2 FP!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 1 HP, 1 FP  
Goombario: 4 HP, 3 FP

Suddenly Fuzzies!  
Fuzzy 1: 4 HP, 3 FP  
Fuzzy 3: 3 HP, 1 FP  
Fuzzy 4: 4 HP, 1 FP

Goomba Hierarchy!  
King Goomba: 3 HP, 2 FP, (In a tower, higher def!)  
Blue Goomba: 4 HP, 1 FP, (In a tower, higher def!) (Power boosted!)

Villain in Training!  
Jr. Troopa: 4 HP, 0 FP, (Full Power!)

Fruit Salad!  
Banana: 4 HP, 1 FP, (In Banana Bread!)  
Orange: 5 HP, 0 FP, (Powered Up!)  
Lemon: 6 HP, 7 FP, (In Lemonade!)  
Lime: 8 HP, 2 FP, (Sour!)  
Plum: 1 HP, 2 FP  
Cherry: 2 HP, 4 FP  
Cherry Clone 1: 2 HP, 4 FP  
Cherry Clone 3: 2 HP, 4 FP  
Cherry Clone 4: 2 HP. 4 FP  
Cherry Clone 5: 2 HP, 4 FP  
Cherry Clone 6: 2 HP, 4 FP

Mario: Did anyone else notice that we have a growing Cherry army about to kill us all?  
Goombario: Yeah… I wanna try something new this turn.

Mario takes Lemon's lemonade and drinks it! Mario recovers 6 HP! Lemon is defeated!  
Goombario uses 3 FP for a Linebonk! He headbonks everyone on the Fruit Salad for 1 dmg! Plum is KO'd!

Fuzzy 1 drains Cherry Clone 5 of 1 HP! Cherry Clone 5 is KO'd!  
Fuzzy 3 drains Jr. Troopa of 1 HP!  
Fuzzy 4 drains Cherry of 1 HP! Cherry is KO'd!

King Goomba and Blue Goomba use up the rest of their FP for the Ultimate Tower Attack! They target the Intrepid Heroes for 4 dmg each! Goombario is KO'd!

Goombario: No! Not again!

Jr. Troopa jumps onto Fuzzy 1 for 2 dmg!

Banana whacks his loaf at King Goomba for 1 dmg!  
Orange throws himself at Fuzzy 1 for 2 dmg! Fuzzy 1 is KO'd!  
Lime sprays his sour juice using 2 FP at Fuzzy 4 for 2 dmg! Fuzzy 4 is dizzy!  
All the Cherry Clones use 1 FP each for Pummel! They get together and attack Blue Goomba as one! Blue Goomba takes 3 dmg!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 4 HP, 1 FP

Suddenly Fuzzies!  
Fuzzy 3: 4 HP, 1 FP  
Fuzzy 4: 2 HP, 1 FP, (Dizzy!)

Goomba Hierarchy!  
King Goomba: 2 HP, 0 FP, (In a tower, higher def!)  
Blue Goomba: 1 HP, 0 FP, (In a tower, higher def!) (Power boosted!)

Villain in Training!  
Jr. Troopa: 3 HP, 0 FP, (Full Power!)

Fruit Salad!  
Banana: 3 HP, 1 FP, (In Banana Bread!)  
Orange: 4 HP, 0 FP, (Powered Up!)  
Lime: 7 HP, 0 FP, (Sour!)  
Cherry Clone 1: 1 HP, 3 FP  
Cherry Clone 3: 1 HP, 3 FP  
Cherry Clone 4: 1 HP. 3 FP  
Cherry Clone 6: 1 HP, 3 FP

Mario is all alone! He jumps onto Cherry Clone 6 for 1 dmg, KO'ing it!

Fuzzy 3 drains 1 HP from Cherry Clone 3! Cherry Clone 3 is KO'd!  
Fuzzy 4 uses Super HP Drain for 1 FP! He drains 2 HP from Lime!

King Goomba attacks Orange with a tower attack! Orange takes 2 dmg!  
Blue Goomba attacks Fuzzy 4 with a tower attack for 3 dmg!

Jr. Troopa jumps on Lime for 2 dmg! Jr. Troopa gets dizzy because of the sour!

Banana whacks Jr. Troopa with his loaf for 2 dmg!  
Orange throws himself at Mario for 2 dmg!  
Lime throws himself at Fuzzy 4 for 1 dmg! Fuzzy 4 is KO'd!  
The Cherry Clones use Pummel for 1 FP each! Together they attack Blue Goomba for 1 dmg! Blue Goomba is KO'd! King Goomba's Tower falls apart!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 2 HP, 1 FP

Suddenly Fuzzies!  
Fuzzy 3: 4 HP, 1 FP

Goomba Hierarchy!  
King Goomba: 2 HP, 0 FP

Villain in Training!  
Jr. Troopa: 1 HP, 0 FP, (Full Power!) (Dizzy!)

Fruit Salad!  
Banana: 3 HP, 1 FP, (In Banana Bread!)  
Orange: 2 HP, 0 FP, (Powered Up!)  
Lime: 3 HP, 0 FP, (Sour!)  
Cherry Clone 1: 1 HP, 3 FP  
Cherry Clone 4: 1 HP. 3 FP

Mario uses 1 FP for Punch! He punches Orange for 2 dmg! Orange is KO'd!

Fuzzy 3 drains 1 HP from Cherry Clone 4! It gets KO'd!

King Goomba headbonks Banana for 1 dmg!

Jr. Troopa jumps on Banana but misses because he's dizzy!

Banana whacks Fuzzy 3 with his loaf for 2 dmg!  
Lime throws himself at King Goomba for 1 dmg!  
Cherry Clone 1 clones itself for 2 FP!

Jr. Troopa is no longer dizzy!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 2 HP, 0 FP

Suddenly Fuzzies!  
Fuzzy 3: 2 HP, 1 FP

Goomba Hierarchy!  
King Goomba: 1 HP, 0 FP,

Villain in Training!  
Jr. Troopa: 1 HP, 0 FP, (Full Power!) (Dizzy!)

Fruit Salad!  
Banana: 2 HP, 1 FP, (In Banana Bread!)  
Lime: 3 HP, 0 FP, (Sour!)  
Cherry Clone 1: 1 HP, 1 FP  
Cherry Clone 7: 1 HP, 1 FP

Mario jumps on Cherry Clone 1 for 1 dmg KO'ing it!

Fuzzy 3 uses 1 FP for Super HP Drain! He drains 2 HP from Banana! Banana is KO'd!

King Goomba headbonks Fuzzy 3 for 1 dmg!

Jr. Troopa jumps on Lime for 2 dmg! Jr. Troopa becomes dizzy because of the sour!

Lime throws himself at Fuzzy 3 for 1 dmg!  
Cherry Clone 7 throws itself at Fuzzy 3 for 1 dmg!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 2 HP, 0 FP

Suddenly Fuzzies!  
Fuzzy 3: 1 HP, 0 FP

Goomba Hierarchy!  
King Goomba: 1 HP, 0 FP,

Villain in Training!  
Jr. Troopa: 1 HP, 0 FP, (Full Power!) (Dizzy!)

Fruit Salad!  
Lime: 1 HP, 0 FP, (Sour!)  
Cherry Clone 7: 1 HP, 1 FP

Mario jumps on King Goomba for 1 dmg! King Goomba is defeated! Goomba Hierarchy is defeated!

Fuzzy 3 drains 1 HP from Cherry Clone 7 KO'ing it!

Jr. Troopa jumps on Lime but misses because he is dizzy!

Lime throws himself at Fuzzy 3 for 1 dmg!

Jr. Troopa is no longer dizzy!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 2 HP, 0 FP

Suddenly Fuzzies!  
Fuzzy 3: 1 HP, 0 FP

Villain in Training!  
Jr. Troopa: 1 HP, 0 FP, (Full Power!)

Fruit Salad!  
Lime: 1 HP, 0 FP, (Sour!)

Mario jumps on Lime for 1 dmg! Mario becomes dizzy due to the sourness! Lime is defeated! Fruit Salad is defeated!

Fuzzy 3 drains 1 HP from Mario!

Jr. Troopa attack Fuzzy 3 for 2 dmg! Fuzzy 3 is KO'd! Suddenly Fuzzies is KO'd!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 1 HP, 0 FP

Villain in Training!  
Jr. Troopa: 1 HP, 0 FP, (Full Power!)

Mario jumps on Jr. Troopa for 1 dmg! Jr. Troopa is KO'd!

Intrepid Heroes!  
Mario: 1 HP, 0 FP

Villain in Training!  
Jr. Troopa: 0 HP, 0 FP, (Full Power!)

 _Grand Battle 1 end!_

As the grand battle finishes hours later than it starts, Mario, the only conscious victor, surveys his surroundings, looking at the crushed fruit, bruised goombas, and unconscious fuzzies. He felt a sense of unease knowing that the future of his journey would be fraught with similar experiences. He picked up Goombario and continued off to Toad Town.

* * *

 _A/N: Goodness! This was a rather battle filled chapter. Every end of chapter boss will be a Grand Battle like this one was, although I didn't expect it to turn out like this. Don't worry, next chapter will hardly have any fights, it will be mostly witty dialogue._


End file.
